A Study Of Emotions
by Consynthia
Summary: **TW: ABUSE** After a silly game at a university campus party, the student Sally Sparrow and her professor Sherlock Holmes, were pushed into the closet together there was a spark between them. One Shot. I would like to thank Nate for writing Sherlock!


She sighed heavily. Another day, another lecture from her mentor on something that she already know how to do. His deep voice droned on and on just boring her to death. If only he would teach her something worthwhile that would make her a good doctor like him. She had to go through the basics with him and then she had to build up to the more complicated stuff. Her mind began to wander as she imagined her mentor doing ungodly things to her in the 'quiet room' of the library - some of which included making her study. She glanced at him again, taking in his appearance. Dark hair with piercing blue eyes. She sighed again while listening to him speak in the quiet of the library. Her head began to spin. She knew she shouldn't have pulled an all-nighter studying so she'd seem smart to him. She was exhausted, needing something to take the edge off of her unbearable tiredness. A coffee maybe, or an energy drink. She couldn't concentrate even if she wanted to.

Sherlock went on with his lecture, not yet noticing Sally's exhaustion. He was going over the psychological elements of Forensic Science, explaining each one in detail. He kept his volume at an appropriate level for the library as he spoke. Sherlock glanced at Sally to make sure she was getting all this, and realized he was losing her. He sighed in exasperation. He had faith in his student, because she was a good one. However, lately he had been seeing her come in for their sessions with tired eyes and a slumped posture. Sherlock shook his head and tapped the table with a hand.

"Sally? Are you paying attention?" Sherlock raised a brow and asked, "Did you stay up late last night?"

"Yes, sir, I did stay up late last night," she rubbed her eyes, smearing yesterday's makeup over her face.

She looked slightly like Bucky Barnes when he had taken off his goggles in The Winter Soldiers. It really wasn't a good look for her. Her hair was scraped back from her face and tied with an elastic band, not good for her hair, and she was just wearing the most slouchy of clothes. She hadn't even made an effort to look presentable to her professor. Her jeans were torn and her T-shirt was one that the crew of her father's company would wear when doing a job.

"I was staying up late doing some extra studying and an essay for another class..."

"Clearly," he said with a sigh. "Sally, while I do admire your dedication to studying, you need to learn to take it easy sometimes. Taking care of yourself is as important as taking care of your grades." He closed the book he had been reading from and said, "We'll stop for today. I doubt you're able to focus on my lecture for another minute, so I will give you a break. I won't give you an assignment for tonight, so you will have some extra time to yourself."

"Thank you," she gave him a weak smile as she began to put her books back into her bag.

She stopped suddenly when she felt dizzy, then zipped her bag back up once she felt fine again. She stood up slowly and put her bag onto her back and smiled.

"I'll see you tomorrow then?" She said with a smile before putting her hand over her eyes and frowned.

The last thing she remembered was asking him if she would see him tomorrow before falling to the floor, hitting her head on the ground.

Sherlock smiled and stood up as well. He noticed Sally getting dizzy, and next thing he knew she was falling to the floor. Alarmed, he knelt by his student and checked her pulse, putting two fingers on part of her throat. She had only just fainted, and most likely from exhaustion. Sherlock got her stuff and slung it over his shoulder before lifting Sally up into his arms. He carried her out of the library and headed to his office where there was a couch he could set her on. Sherlock reached his office and used his elbow to push down the door handle and go inside. He carefully set Sally on his couch and put her bag on the floor next to it. Then he went to get some water from the sink for when Sally woke up.

She rolled onto her side on the couch, it was a very comfortable couch that she was fast asleep on. As she curled up her top rose up and revealed a diamond belly button piercing. She had a faint smile on her face as she dreamt of her and her roommate doing their favourite thing of going out and getting hammered, which then turned back to her studying in her room wearing her comfy clothes and drinking hot chocolate with marshmallows and whipped cream.

Sherlock sat at his desk while he waited for Sally to wake up. He saw her turn onto her back and spotted a glint of metal. He realized it was a piercing on her belly button. Walking over, he saw Sally smiling in her sleep and realized she was actually just sleeping now. Sherlock sighed in relief and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Sally, wake up. Please? You're in my office, not your dorm," he spoke gently. "Wake up, please."

She grumbled as he did, but she eventually woke up. She rubbed her eyes again.

"So... What am I doing in your office?" She asked him before sitting up and frowning before she pushed her top back down. "And let me guess, you saw my piercing?"

"You fainted," he explained. "Passed out due to exhaustion probably," Sherlock said as he stepped back to give her some space.

When she mentioned the piercing he nodded. "You rolled over in your sleep, making your shirt ride up and reveal it." He then smiled a little and added, "It looks cute on you."

She laughed slightly.

"I wasn't aiming for cute with my piercings. I have my nipple pierced if you'd like to see that," she joked.

She wasn't going to show him her non-existent nipple piercing. She picked up her bag, feeling a bit more refreshed that she had gotten a quick nap.

"I think I'll go to my dorm now," she said shyly as she went to the door.

"No thanks," he said when she mentioned the nipple piercing. He nodded when she got up to leave and said, "See you tomorrow. Get some rest too."

With that he gave her a wave and watched her leave. However, after that, it left him wondering if she really did have a nipple piercing. Sherlock shook his head, knowing he wasn't supposed to be thinking like that. She was his student after all.

He sat in the school dining hall for lunch the next day. He was doing some grading on his laptop while he chewed a bite of his sandwich. After school he had another session with Sally, and he wanted to go over a test with her. It was the test he was grading at the moment.

Sally walked into the dining hall looking much better, and not like she was about to pass out. she had actually done her makeup. She skipped to the counter and got herself a slice of cake. She found herself a seat at an empty table and sat down at it.

Sherlock noticed Sally come into the hall and sit down. He was glad to see she looked healthy and well rested. He closed his laptop and stuck it in his bag before going over to the table she was sitting at.

"You look better today, Sally," he said. "I hope you're ready to go over your test today."

She looked at him while she had her fork halfway to her mouth with a chunk of her cake nearly in her mouth. She glanced at Sherlock then back at her cake which was hovering just in front of her mouth and waited to be devoured.

"Uh, yeah," she looked slightly awkward. "Yeah, I'm looking forward to seeing how badly I've failed it," she ate the cake and looked away from him.

He chuckled and said, "Don't worry. Enjoy your cake."

With that he went back to his seat and continued working on his laptop. However he found his gaze constantly drifting over to where Sally was seated. She looked very good today though. She had a good figure, even though she was currently eating cake for lunch. Sherlock told himself to stop thinking about Sally and focus on his work. Even as he tried, he found himself looking forward to the afternoon.

She answered her phone when it rang and grinned, talking to her friends about the upcoming party. She said that yes, she would be going to the party and that she thought it would be fun. When she hung up she went back to her cake, eating it happily. She really enjoyed chocolate and coffee cake, and the universities chocolate and coffee cake was the best, nearly on par with her mother's cake. Well, actually, she just really liked cake.

Sherlock went to the party dressed in a black suit with a plain black tie. He stood near the drinks, drinking his third glass of scotch. Tonight was a night to relax, so he was allowing himself to drink as much as he wanted. He looked around watching all the students and professors mingle, and found himself wondering if Sally was there yet.

Sally walked in at about 11:34 when the party really got going. She wasn't wearing her glasses but she still looked really hot. She wore a short, black dress that clung to her body with a low back and kimono sleeves with black tights and black high heels. Her hair was pulled up into a messy bun and her makeup was fierce. She immediately went over to the drinks and got herself a beer.

Sherlock took another large drink of his scotch and continued to watch the crowd. He saw a flash of blonde hair and recognized Sally getting a beer from the drink table.

"Hello there Sally," he said with a wave, slightly slurring. He walked over to her as he asked, "Enjoying the party?"

She cracked open the beer with one and hand smirked at Sherlock.

"I've only just gotten here, I heard they were planning on playing seven minutes of heaven," she chuckled before taking a long drink of her beer. "We should play!" She smirked and went back to sipping her beer before draping herself against the wall in a very attractive way.

"Hmm that could be fun, I'll give it a shot," he said with a smile.

He drank the last of his scotch and noticed that Sally was currently in a very attractive position.

"You look really nice tonight," he complimented her. "That's a good look on you."

She chuckled softly. "You really think so? I feel slightly cheap dressed like this but Larry insisted for me to wear it so I did," she shrugged slightly before sipping her beer again. "I wonder who the first person I'll be locked in the cupboard with will be..."

"It's good enough for this type of party," he pointed out.

Sherlock refilled his glass and took a sip of scotch. Hearing Sally, he wondered if he would end up getting locked up in a cupboard with someone. He tried to picture it, but the other person he imagined was Sally. He shook his head, telling himself he shouldn't be thinking things like that. But again...would it really be that bad?

She chuckled before looking to the circle that was forming in the center of the room and smiled.

"Looks like it's starting!" She grinned and grabbed her bottle of vodka and dragged Sherlock to the circle before sitting with her friends and swigging from the bottle.

She looked at the bottle on the floor and winked at Sherlock.

"Hmm?" Sherlock heard Sally speaking and and then he was suddenly dragged to the circle forming in the center of the room.

Sherlock had his own bottle of scotch as he took a seat in the circle in a slight daze.

"Should be fun," he said again to no one in particular.

She laughed slightly as it came to her turn to spin the bottle. It spun around and around then stopped on Sherlock. Sally laughed as she stood up with her bottle of vodka and held her hand out for Sherlock so that they could get their seven minutes done.

Sherlock stood up and took Sally's hand, grinning like an idiot (mostly because he was a little drunk). He went to the designated cupboard with her and closed the door behind them. Sherlock heard someone lock the door and looked towards where he thought Sally was. It was dark in the cupboard but he couldn't quite see her. He reached out hoping to find her shoulder but ended up grabbing what felt like a soft lump. Realizing that was probably her breast, he apologized and moved his hand to her shoulder. He didn't want to grope her, he actually wanted to kiss he leaned forward, moving his hand up Sally's neck and cupping her cheek. Sherlock brought his face close to hers and kissed her softly on the lips.

Sally slipped her hands over his chest and wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders. She parted her lips slightly before moving her tongue over his lower lip playfully and ran her hands into his hair. She pulled on his curls and guided them so that she had her back pressed against the wall and with him pressed against her body.

Sherlock slid his hands down to her hips, holding them in place as he kissed her deeply. He liked the taste of her lips and started kissing her jaw line before moving his lips to her ear. He gently tugged on her earlobe with his teeth before kissing the spot underneath and then down to her neck. Sherlock then went onto suckle on a soft spot at the base of her neck, still keeping her pinned to the wall as he did.

She opened her mouth to say something but she couldn't his kisses took her breath away. She kept her hands in his hair. Her eyes were closed as he kissed her neck. Sally pulled his head back up so that she could kiss him on his lips again. He tasted of alcohol and scotch.

He was slightly disappointed when Sally redirected his lips to hers, but carried on kissing her anyway. He didn't know how much time had passed before there was a knock on the door. Their seven minutes was up. Sherlock stepped back as the door unlocked.

"That was fun while it lasted," he whispered to Sally before he opened the door.

He gave a smile to Sally before walking out of the cupboard and returning to the circle.

Sally walked out after and pulled her skirt down so it covered her butt before walking back to her spot, giving Sherlock a wink as she did. The afterhour's lessons would be awkward now.

Towards the end of the night Sally left the party alone after arguing with Larry about something pathetic. She walked through the empty streets on her own as she headed towards the shops for some chocolate, milk and marshmallows to make herself a hot chocolate when she got back in.

Sherlock couldn't help but steal glances at Sally's butt after the game finished. He didn't drink anymore after that so he would have enough sense to get back to his room on his own. He mingled with some of the other students before he thought he should go back home himself.

She danced slightly on the spot as she picked the chocolate for her drink. She chose a dark chocolate then walked over to get a pint of milk. She then went back to the chocolate and fattening aisle to get some marshmallows. Not the mini ones, the big ones. She frowned. They didn't have her nice ones! Eventually she went home with her not-so-nice marshmallows and made her drink.

On the next day he had a session with Sally, he sat in the Library waiting for his student. Memories of the party were a bit vague, but he did remember warm lips and soft skin and lots of scotch. It had been nice, but Sherlock told himself it was only because he had gotten a little drunk. It didn't mean anything, and he wanted to make sure Sally knew that too. Even though he doubted it a little himself.

Sally walked into the library looking pissed off, mainly because Larry, her boyfriend at the time, kept calling her a slut and a whore because she joined in with playing seven minutes of heaven. She sat next to Sherlock and sighed.

"Sir, if you're going to lecture me because of our making out in the cupboard meaning nothing don't, I already understand that it doesn't,"

Sherlock's brows furrowed in concern when he saw Sally walk in with an angry expression on her face. He was about to say something when Sally cut her off. He was glad to see that Sally also felt that their shared kiss meant nothing and decided to drop the subject.

"I won't then. You seem upset though. Is everything okay?" he asked, wanting to ask before they started their session.

She shrugged slightly. "My boyfriend keeps calling me a slut, skank and whore for playing seven minutes of heaven," she frowned at him. She pulled her things out of her bag and dropped them onto the desk. "So, do you want to continue, or do you want to let me rant until I'm calm again?"

"Ah," Sherlock nodded slowly as he watched her unpack her stuff.

She seemed very tense and Sherlock doubted she would be able to focus on his lecture at the moment.

"Rant if you need to. I'd rather have your attention on today's lecture at least while you're here. Rant but please don't go breaking anything," he said gently.

She looked at him and sighed.

"Do you really want an emotional nineteen year old you left love bites on the neck of to be ranting at you because of her boyfriend?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well can you focus on today's lecture while you're here at least?" he asked, raising an eyebrow back at her.

"Yeah, I guess," she gave him a soft smile as she opened the book to the correct page.

"Good," he said before he opened his own book and started the lecture.

At the end he gave Sally her homework and packed up his own things.

"Are you going to be okay?" he asked Sally.

"Hm?" She looked up at him as she packed her things away. "I'll be fine. I have cake and hot chocolate," she smiled before standing up.

"All right," he said after a moment.

He hoped her boyfriend would calm down so Sally could be happy again. He didn't like the way Sally had looked when she came in today, and hoped he wouldn't have to see that again. He wanted to say something more about it, but he didn't want to seem too nosy.

"See you tomorrow, Sally," he said with a nod.

Sally nodded to him before leaving the library. Being the silly tit that she is she left her notebook on the desk. Luckily for her the notebook had her dorm room written in the top corner. She walked back briskly, really wanting a hot chocolate.

Sherlock was about to leave as well when he noticed Sally's notebook on the desk. He picked it up and wanted to bring it back to her, but he didn't know her dorm number. He looked at the notebook and spotted Sally's dorm number written on the top corner. Now that he knew where to go, Sherlock left the Library and headed to Sally's dorm.

Sally went into her room and went straight over to her mini fridge and microwave. She pulled the chocolate out of her fridge and began to break it into small chunks and put them into her mug. She then put the mug into the microwave to melt the chocolate before putting the milk into the mug of melted chocolate and putting it back into the microwave to make sure it was extra hot and cozy. She put four marshmallows into the drink and smiled.

Sherlock reached the dorm. He checked the notebook to make sure it was the right room number and then knocked on the door. He waited patiently for Sally to come answer.

Sally walked over to the door with her hot chocolate. She opened the door with a scowl when she saw Sherlock.

"May I ask you how you found my dorm room?" She looked at him.

"It was on your notebook, which you left in the library," Sherlock explained holding the notebook out to her. "I wanted to return it."

She nodded taking the notebook from him. "Can I go now? I have coursework to be doing,"

He made an annoyed sigh and said, "Wasn't stopping you. See you tomorrow." With that, he turned and started walking off, heading back towards his office.

She closed the door after tossing her book onto the bed and went back to do her coursework. She sipped her hot chocolate and smiled, beginning her essay that he had set for her.

Sherlock returned to his office and sat down at his desk. He opened his laptop and started grading assignments done by his other students.

She danced slightly in her chair, in a good mood because of her hot chocolate and the slice of cake her roommate had now brought her. Then someone began to bang on her door, Sally answered it.

Sherlock took a short break to make himself some coffee. He returned back to his laptop with his coffee and was glad to see there wasn't much left to do. He finished grading the last of the assignments, and then went to set the scores into the system on the school's grading website. Once he finished, he closed his laptop and got out a book he had started reading a few days ago. He opened it up to where he had left of and read while he drank his coffee.

Sally opened the door with a heavy sigh. Her faint smile dropped when she saw it was Larry and he looked pissed. She backed away from him into the wall, but he only followed her to the wall. Using the back of his hand he stroked over her cheek before striking her hard across the face and causing the girl to fall to the floor. She let out a sob before he kicked her in the stomach and knocked the wind out of her lungs. She found it hard to breathe when he kicked her again.

Sherlock finished his coffee and decided it was time he returned to his room. He packed up his stuff and returned to his room for the night. The next day he went through his daily duties before going to the Library for his afternoon session with Sally. He sat down with his things and waited for Sally to come.

Sally didn't show up to the lecture. She could barely get off of the floor, let alone stand up without being in a whole new world of excruciating pain. Her roommate hadn't come home from staying at her own boyfriends yet so Sally was alone in her dorm room, unable to move from the floor. Whenever she did try to move she sobbed softly.

After an hour had passed, Sherlock began to worry. He gathered his stuff and left the library. He didn't know who to check with to ask if anyone had seen her, so he headed straight to her dorm. Sherlock approached the door and knocked, waiting for a response before knocking again.

"Sally? Are you in there? You're late for our session," he said knocking again.

"Help!" She whimpered, then curled in on herself. "Help!" She said slightly louder.

But she was in so much pain. She didn't care who it was that was coming for her, she just needed help. She needed to get into the hospital to get her wounds to be treated.

Sherlock heard Sally crying out the word help. Alarmed, he tried the doorknob and was surprised to see that it was unlocked. He shoved open the door and ran inside. When he saw Sally on the floor cringing in pain, he put his stuff down and dropped to his knees.

"Sally, what happened?" he asked as he gently lifted her so she sat up right. He saw bruises and swelling, and he knew she had been beaten.

He had a feeling he knew who had done it, but first he needed to help Sally.

"I need you to get to the hospital," he said as he scooped her up into his arms and left the dorm.

Sally whimpered as he moved to sit her upright, and she bit down on her bloodied lip when he lifted her up into his arms. Sally gingerly wrapped one of her arms around his shoulders and hid her face by the side of his neck. She let out whimpering sobs as he carried her through the dorm building to the hospital.

He handled her gently as he carried her to the hospital. He went to his car and drove her to the nearest hospital before carrying her inside through the emergency entrance. He got a nurse and explained to her that Sally had been beaten and needed care right away. The nurse got a wheelchair for Sally and Sherlock walked with him to her room where he helped the nurse set her on the bed.

Sally relaxed slightly in the bed, the material of the sheets was cool against the injured skin of her abdomen. She eventually rolled onto her side again and curled up into the pain to try and stop it.

"Sally?" he called her name softly to get her attention.

He stood at the bedside, looking at Sally's broken body. He was relieved to know she was still alive, but he felt anger coming on towards the one who had done this.

Instead of asking the stupid question about how she felt, he asked, "Who did this?"

"Larry..." She whispered, pulling her knees back up to her chest, trying in vain to hide her body from him. "Larry, m-my boyfriend did this to me..." She muttered before squeezing her eyes shut and let the tears roll down her cheeks.

A few moments Later Larry walked into the room like nothing was wrong at all.

"I see..." his hands were shaking as he felt his anger rise.

He was about to go after Larry when he just happened to walk into the room. Sherlock gave him an icy glare.

"Why are you here?" he demanded to know, staying between Sally's bed and Larry. "I doubt she wants to see you after what you did last night."

Larry laughed bitterly. "She's my girlfriend, I have a right to see her if I want to," he said while moving away from him and closer to Sally to take a gentle hold of one of his hands but Sally immediately withdrew from him, shuffling closer to Sherlock. "Anyway, you're just a man who made out with her in a cupboard. She's nineteen and you're what? In your thirties?"

"You lost that right when you beat her to the point of needing medical attention and then just abandoning her last night," he hissed, looking at Larry evenly. "I'm her teacher, and I am also a human being who cares enough to take her to the hospital right away. Why would you do that to her anyway? What has she ever done to deserve that?"

Larry walked closer to him, getting uncomfortably close. "She made out with you in a closet, for all I know she could have fucked you in that closet," he snarled. His fists clenched tightly at his sides, almost like he was going to punch Sherlock right in the jaw. He really wanted to punch him.

"You beat her up over a game?" Sherlock shook his head in disgust. "I kissed her, that's all. I went with the game, gave her a kiss, end of story. That's nothing to beat someone up over. Maybe get a little jealous, sure, that's understandable. But this?" he pointed to Sally as he continued. "This is too far." He kept his calm even as Larry drew closer to him. "Besides, if you had even half a brain, you would know that there would have been multiple signs if she and I had sex in a closet for seven minutes. Sweat on her brow, clothes slightly askew, maybe breathing hard. Hell, moans would have been heard if sex had been involved! There was none of that, so obviously we didn't. Now get out of my face before I do something I regret."

"And what will you do if I don't get out of your face?" Larry shrugged his shoulders before raising one of his fists.

He growled slightly before dropping his hand again and leaving the hospital room.

He tensed, ready to block him before he turned and left the room. Sherlock glowered after him, but he took a few moments to calm himself.

Sherlock turned back to Sally and said, "I'll make sure he doesn't touch you again. He has no right to treat you that way."

Sally nodded slowly, her cheeks were stained with tears from fear of what Larry was going to do to Sally and Sherlock.

"Will we still be doing out lessons?" She pouted at him in an adorable, yet pitiful fashion.

"Only if you're up for it," he said with a gentle smile. "First you need to heal. Shouldn't be too long before you're up and moving around again." Sherlock looked at Sally, feeling something close to love.

He heard his stomach growl and glanced towards the clock. He realized Sally probably hadn't eaten all day.

"Are you hungry?" Sherlock asked her. "I can get something for you if you are."

Sally shook her head.

"No, I'm okay," she sniffled slightly and rubbed her face. "If it's not hospital food you're getting will you get me a croissant?" she asked him sadly.

She gave him puppy dog eyes again.

"Of course, I think I saw a cafe across the street on the way here. Do you want anything with it?" Sherlock asked.

"Hot chocolate with marshmallows?" She asked him with a smile.

"I'll get that too," he said. "I'll be back soon." He gave her head a gentle pat and left the room.

He went to the cafe across the street from the hospital and got a croissant and hot chocolate with marshmallows like Sally asked. He got a coffee and a scone for himself before coming back to the hospital with the food. Sherlock came into the hospital room and set the stuff down on a small table. He grabbed a chair to sit in and handed Sally's croissant and hot chocolate to her.

She grinned at the croissant before picking it up and biting down into it. She smiled; it was delicious before taking the bitten end and dipped it into the hot chocolate.

He ate his own scone and washed down his bites with the coffee. It was a good combination of deliciousness in his opinion.

Sherlock looked to Sally as he asked, "How are you feeling now?"

"Slightly better, but it doesn't mean that I feel any less painful," she pouted again before sighing and sipping her hot chocolate.

It was a very delicious hot chocolate.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "I should have done something after you came in upset the other day, when you told me about what Larry was doing. I didn't think it would come to this."

Sally sighed. "No, you shouldn't have... He would have beat me anyway. He did it before I came here, and he's still doing it now..." She ran her hands over her face.

"Why didn't you leave him after the first few times?" Sherlock asked. "You could have called the police, unless he threatened you with something." Sherlock got a dark look across his face as he asked, "Did he threaten you?"

She nodded. "He always threatened me..." She looked away from him and bit her lip. "You're not going to hurt him?" She asked Sherlock. She still cared for Larry, she felt that she probably always would in a strange way.

"No, but I'll make sure the authorities deal with him," said Sherlock firmly. "I can't let him hurt you again."

She nodded. "Alright..." She mumbled looking into her empty hot chocolate cup. "Thank you, for bringing me here..."

"You're welcome," he said with a smile. He sighed and stood up, seeing as it was already late in the evening. "You should get some rest. I'll come check on you tomorrow okay?"

She smiled sleepily at him. "Thank you, sir," she smiled softly before shuffling down in the bed and closed her eyes.

She fell asleep disturbingly fast, which was probably down to the painkillers floating about in her body and the fact that she hadn't slept for a day.

Sherlock returned the next day in the afternoon after the classes he taught were over. He got admission into Sally's room and walked in, going right to her bedside.

"Hello Sally, feeling better today?" he asked.

She was asleep when he got in so she wouldn't have heard him, but she did stir slightly when she sensed that someone else was in the room with her. She faced the chair that he sat in the last time he came into her room.

Sherlock pulled the chair over to the bedside so he could take a seat. He smiled kindly at Sally as she slowly woke up.

"Hey Sally," he said again.

"Mm, too early," she grumbled before rolling onto her other side and settling again.

She was very tired, and she just wanted to sleep some more.

He smiled in amusement and said, "It's the afternoon, Sally. But if you want to sleep more I can come back a bit later."

She grumbled again before stretching. But that hurt so she stopped. "What time?" She asked sleepily before yawning and rolling onto her back.

"About..." Sherlock checked his watch and said, "4:45."

"Did you sleep well at least?" Sherlock asked, studying her face carefully.

She did look tired despite Sherlock guessed she had been sleeping all day.

"I was until you came and woke me," she sighed, rubbing the tiredness away from her eyes. "I would have forgiven you if you had brought me a hot chocolate. I'll pay you back for yesterday's," she sighed.

"Actually I did," said Sherlock with a grin. He carefully removed his jacket from the table near them to reveal a steaming cup of hot chocolate with marshmallows. He smiled and handed her the hot chocolate as he said, "I thought you would want some anyway."

She smiled and drank it.

"I'm going to pay you back for these hot chocolates that you are buying me. Normal professors don't do that for their cute blonde students!" She laughed, taking quick sips of the drink. It was super good. "So, why are you here again?"

"I don't mind, really," he said. At her question he said, "Just making sure you're all right."

The part he didn't add was that he was worried about her and there was a fear that Larry would come hurt her when he wasn't around.

She frowned at him. "Are you sure that's the real reason why? Are you sure its not because you have felt attracted to me ever since you left these," she pointed to the dark love bites on her neck. "On me, like you were marking your territory?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Marking my territory?" Sherlock raised a brow. "You make me sound like an animal, which I am not. However, it is true that I have become...attracted to you as you say," said Sherlock slowly. "I feel protective of you. I-I understand if you don't feel the same, but I wanted to be honest and say it."

She blushed slightly at his comment. "I also feel attracted to you in some form... I'm not sure what form it'll be, but yes, I do feel some level of attraction to you," she glanced at him nervously, "But... I'm nineteen and you're what, thirty-two? Thirty-three?"

"32, actually," said Sherlock. He smiled a bit more and said, "Does age really matter though? You're an adult woman now, and at least I'm not 40."

"Thirteen years is a bit much though, don't you think?" She asked shyly, feeling slightly awkward because who wouldn't feel awkward about wanting to screw a guy who was at the beginning of puberty when they were being born.

"Well, perhaps...but is it really so bad?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Sort of..." She muttered, hugging herself tightly. "It is when you're lusting after a professor..."

"I suppose that is true," said Sherlock with a nod. "You are my student, after all..."

"There you have it..." She muttered before finishing her hot chocolate with a rueful sigh.

He got up from his seat and leaned over to her. He told himself not to think, just to do it. He gently took her chin and tilted her face towards his before kissing her gently on the lips. "You're much more than a student, however," he whispered against her lips.

She gasped slightly. It was their first actually sober kiss.

"Yeah... I guess..." She whispered before softly pressing her lips back against his.

His lips were warm, and slightly moist against hers but in comparison hers were cracked and dry, but she did taste of hot chocolate.

"Your lips are chocolate-y," he said with a slight chuckle.

He couldn't help but bring out his tongue and taste her lips. Sherlock took a seat beside her, keeping his lips in contact with hers.

She moved her hand to cup his cheek. She closed her eyes and sighed through her nose. She liked being with Sherlock and the way he treated her was amazing, much better than Larry Nightingale ever would have.

Sherlock kissed her for a few more long moments before he finally drew back to let her breathe. A small phrase sat on the tip of his tongue, but he wasn't sure if he should say it just yet. Besides, wasn't the kiss enough? He didn't want to scare her, or seem too forward. Sherlock smiled warmly at her and pressed his forehead against hers.

Sally smiled at Sherlock closing her eyes as he rested his forehead against hers. "Our relationship has to be kept quiet..." She mumbled before resting one of her hands over his heart, her fingers curled into the material of his jacket. She opened her eyes and laughed quietly as an image came to her head of his shirt buttons. "I can hear your shirt buttons screaming," she giggled.

"Yes, at least until you're done with school," Sherlock agreed.

He wrapped an arm around her, holding her in a gentle hug. At her next statement he raised a brow, but smiled when Sally giggled. "And what are you doing to them?" he asked jokingly.

"Nothing sir, it's your chest that's making them scream!" She laughed again before wrapping one of her arms around him and hiding her face by his chin. "But in two years time we'll be able to flaunt each other as much as we want!" She smiled, "But to a certain extent,"

"You don't have to call me sir when we're alone," said Sherlock, resting his chin on the top of her head. "You can call me Sherlock when it's just the two of us." He chuckled at her last statement. "Yes, I look forward to it."

"But I like calling you sir! It means I won't slip up in class around the others if I call you Sherlock by accident," she smiled.

She pressed a quick kiss to his throat before shuffling so that she could lay down and sleep some more.

"You have a point there," he said as he pulled back to let her lay down. "I'll let you sleep then," he said leaning down to kiss her on the head before getting up to his feet. "I'll come back to check on you tomorrow, same time."

She smiled softly. "Might be a problem there, I am getting discharged tomorrow at noon," she said sleepily. She pulled the blanket up over her body and began to fall asleep again, she was nice and cozy in her bed.

"Would you still like me to pay you a visit at your dorm? Or if you feel up to it, you can come to the library for our session," Sherlock suggested.

She opened one of her eyes and frowned at him. "No, my room isn't the best of places to meet me at... So I'll see you at the library tomorrow for our lesson, no kissing me there though..."

"Hmm, all right. I can manage that," he said with a smile. "Sleep well, Sally."

He leaned down to give her a kiss on the forehead before pulling back. He grabbed his jacket and waved to Sally before leaving.

She smiled softly before curling up in the bed and went back to sleep. Sally stretched again then curled up even smaller as she slowly fell asleep. In the morning she woke up feeling groggy with doctors around her to begin some tests for her.

Sherlock arrived at the library the next day with everything he needed. He had a secret smile playing on his lips, as he was looking forward to seeing Sally.

Sally walked in looking a little worse for wear, the split on her lip was bleeding again. She had two hot chocolates in her hand and sat down at the table her was at.

"Well, the first hot chocolate is now paid back," she smiled.

Right away, Sherlock could smell the hot chocolate. He smiled as he saw Sally walk in with two cups of hot chocolates.

"Thank you," he said taking his hot chocolate and sipping it. "Are you okay? Your lip is bleeding again," he pointed out, gesturing to a spot on his lips where the cut was on Sally's.

"I had a run in with a door, or Larry Nightingale if that gives you any consolation of what he's like," she sighed as she spoke to him with a bitter tone in her voice before putting the sleeve of her jumper against her lip.

She placed his hot chocolate in front of him before getting her books out so that they could continue with their lessons.

"He hurt you again?!" Sherlock's fists clenched. "Does he have no respect for you at all?"

"No, not after I broke up with him..." She mumbled, sipping her drink.

She noticed his hands clench and placed her own hand over his.

Her warm touch managed to calm him and he sighed deeply. "You should file a restraining order," said Sherlock.

He looked at the stuff on the table between them and sighed.

"Perhaps we should just get started..." he said before opening up his books and beginning the lesson.

"I should..." She muttered before removing her hand from his and opened her notebook and text book.

She had a sad look on her face and sighed. She smiled gingerly but then dropped it as the lesson went on. She glanced at Sherlock every now and again during the lesson but she couldn't help but feel something sweet in her chest.

"Nah, I'm good," he said politely.

Sherlock closed his book and put his own things away. Then he decided to be a bit bold. Making sure there was no one in the library, he swiftly and gracefully moved around the table, stealing a kiss from her lips. He stepped back afterwards, smiling at her.

"Couldn't help myself," he said.

She giggled slightly before finishing her hot chocolate and placed the cup into the bin.

"You really do know how to make a girls heart sing," she winked at him before standing up in front of him.

"I try," he said, winking back at her. Then his face became serious again as he said, "I mean it though. Get a restraining order. If Larry's only going to hit you every time you encounter him, then he shouldn't have a right to be anywhere near to you."

She laughed slightly at him before kissing his cheek and putting her bag onto her back.

"Have a good night professor," she smiled softly at him before turning to leave the library and continue the essay he set her.

She skipped to her dorm, in a surprisingly good mood without encountering Larry. She also decided to look at restraining orders on the internet.

Sherlock smiled and said good night back to her before she left. He packed up his own things and left the library. He headed to his car so he could drive back to his flat.

Larry was stood on the campus with a bottle of beer in his hand. "So you're the asshole who's screwing my ex girlfriend," he snarled at Sherlock.

"No one said anything about screwing anyone except you," said Sherlock calmly. "Besides, it shouldn't matter to you now that she's out of your life."

"But it does concern me, my ex broke up with me because of you," he snarled, walking closer to Sherlock.

"Actually she broke up with you because of you. I'm not the one who beat her to a pulp and hit her right after she got out of the hospital," said Sherlock matter-of-factually. "Unlike you, I actually have a heart."

"Sally is a little whore you dick. You think she's going to stay with you for long?" He snarled, now getting angry. "She'll just come crawling back to me after she's done with you,"

"We'll see about that," he said evenly. "In the mean time, you stay away from her. I mean it." He gave Larry a hard stare, unflinching.

He frowned at him before throwing a punch at Sherlock's jaw.

"I'll go near her if I want to," he snarled.

The punch took him by surprise, causing him to stumble back a little. He glowered at Larry, but did not punch him back.

Instead he said, "You won't be able to for long. I'm not going to let you harm another hair on her head!"

Larry shook his hand slightly before glaring right at Sherlock.

"And how are you going to do that? Are you going to keep her in your sight at all times of the day?" He snarled.

He smirked, deciding he wouldn't tell Larry about Sally trying to get a restraining order.

He only said, "I won't need to." He gave a confident smile, but his eyes were still cold and hard.

Larry laughed bitterly before walking away from Sherlock.

"She'll come crawling back to me!" He laughed.

While this show down was happening sally was writing her essay and thinking about their seven minutes of heaven in the cupboard.

"Bastard," he muttered under his breath before getting back in his car.

He wasn't going to bother continuing this fight. It simply wasn't worth it. Sally was safe in her dorm, and if she was smart, she wouldn't let Larry into her room. He drove to his flat, also thinking about his time in the cupboard with Sally.

Sally smiled to get as she did her essay. She was in an incredibly good mood. She typed out her essay before trying to find Sherlock on Facebook. She found him quite quickly, so she sent him a message.

"Hey, Sir, I was just thinking about those seven minutes we spent in that cupboard!"

Sherlock decided to check his Facebook on a whim. He opened his laptop and went to the site. He noticed he had a message and opened it, smiling when he saw it was from Sparrow.

He replied to her saying, "Were you? Good things I hope."

Sally grinned at his response. "It's only ever good things that I think about you. Also, I've finished the essay you set!" She sent before going to make herself a hot chocolate again. She sat down back at her laptop. "Anyway, you and me have a day off tomorrow so do you want to do something together? I'm excluding closets; we've already had our fun in there!"

Sherlock chuckled as he read the end of Sally's response.

He sent a response back saying, "I don't mind. Maybe chips off campus?"

"With the fish, or just chips?" Sally smiled at the message. "Shall I wear something nice?"

"If you'd like," Sherlock typed in. "I'm paying for both of us, however. Hope you don't mind."

Sally smiled. "I don't mind, but can I go to bed now? I want to look pretty for you tomorrow."

"Absolutely. Sleep well, Sally," Sherlock smiled and finished the message with, "See you at noon tomorrow, outside of the fisherman's wife."

Sally smiled at him before turning her laptop off and climbing into her bed. She did that cute things with her hands when she's happy.

The next day, Sherlock wore his black pants and purple button down shirt. He drove to where he was going to meet Sally, at the Fisherman's Wife Chip shop. He looked around wondering if Sally had arrived already.

Sally hadn't already arrived, but she was on her way there. She didn't have a car, so she had to walk there. The roads were somewhat slippery as she walked there, but she made it there fifteen minutes later because she walked quite briskly to meet him.

Sherlock spotted Sally approaching and walked over to meet her.

"I'm sorry, I should have offered to drive you. I didn't realize you didn't have a car," he apologized. "You look very lovely, however."

He smiled and held out a hand for her.

She pressed a quick kiss to his cheek before taking his hand.

"No, it's okay," she smiled at him. "The exercise is good for me!" She grinned at him before looking at the chip shop. "So, fish and chips?"

She smiled at him.

"Yep," Sherlock said with a smile.

He walked with her into the chip shop and found a table for them. As he sat down, the reality of the situation hit him. It had been quite some time before he had gone out on a romantic date with anyone. He hoped he wouldn't mess anything up.

"Again, I'm paying for everything. So get anything you want," he said to Sally.

She grinned lightly. "I'm glad, I forgot my purse, but I can pay you back if you want me to..."

She said quietly, trailing off before looking at her menu. She just decided to get battered haddock and chips with some mushy peas. It was the best bit of fish that anyone could ever eat, depending on the crispiness of the batter.

"Don't worry about it, really," Sherlock assured her.

He got the scampi and battered prawns for his own meal.

As they waited for their food, Sherlock asked, "Do you want to walk around a bit. We have the entire day off, so we can do whatever you want."

"I don't mind what we do as long as I'm with you," she smiled at him while waiting for her food to come.

She took a sip of her coke and sighed. It was nice and refreshing, just how she liked it.

"Hmm, want to go see a movie then?" Sherlock suggested.

"Depends, what movie?" She smiled at him before biting her lip softly.

"We could go see 'As Above So Below.' I hear it's good," said Sherlock after a moment. "Interested?"

She nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, let's go see that!" She said happily.

Then their food arrived and her mouth began to water because god damn did it smell good.

"Brilliant," he said with a grin.

When the food came, Sherlock was glad seeing as his stomach was already growling. He dug in, enjoying the taste of good food.

Sally also dug into her food, polishing off the whole portion, and her drink within around half an hour. She hadn't eaten anything yet before her meal so she was definitely glad that it came! She put her knife and fork together on the plate and smiled softly at him.

"It was delicious!" She exclaimed.

He finished his meal as well and smiled when Sally said it had been delicious.

"Glad you liked it." Sherlock paid the bill and left the restaurant with her.

He led her to his car and opened the passenger door for Sally.

"I think they have a showing for the movie pretty soon, so we should be on time," said Sherlock.

She nodded at him with a smile as she stepped down into the passenger side of his car.

"The meal was really delicious," she bit her lip softly before she closed her door and pulled her seatbelt on.

Safety first! Sally looked around the interior and it was very neat, save for the back seat which had textbooks and papers scattered over it.

Sherlock went around to the driver's side and got in. He put on his seat belt and started up the car. Sherlock made sure Sally was buckled in before driving to the cinema. He found a parking spot and parked, unbuckling and looking over to Sally.

"We should hurry if we want to get popcorn for the film," he said before getting out of the car.

She chuckled slightly and got out.

"Make sure it's sweet popcorn!" She said to him while walking towards the entrance, making sure that she was able to get out of her coat when they got into the screening.

She'd probably be able to use it as a blanket if she really wanted to.

"I will!" Sherlock got them tickets first before getting the popcorn.

Then they headed into the screening room and got good seats.

"Comfortable?" Sherlock asked Sally as they sat down.

She stole a handful of popcorn and smiled.

"Very," she smiled.

She then shuffled so that she could sit cross legged in her seat with the box of popcorn in the diamond between her legs, so that neither of them dropped it. She offered him her hand.

"Good," said Sherlock as he took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

He used his other hand to get some popcorn to pop into his mouth as the movie started.

The lights went down in the cinema screen and the movie began to play. The cinema was filled with screams of fright at the scary moments, and only breathing - plus the movie - could be heard during the tense moments. Sally wasn't really one for horror movies so she just sat there and squealed as the movie became darker and darker. At the really frightening parts she squeezed Sherlock's hand extremely hard, but released it once the part was done. Her heart hammered in fear.

Sherlock sensed Sally's fright and put an arm around her shoulder, pulling her so she could lean against him. He held her close until the movie ended, and as the lights came back on he looked at Sally.

"It's over now. You okay?" He smiled and kissed her on the forehead. "It's only a movie though."

"I'm not really one for horrors..." She mumbled, closing her eyes as she tried to forget all the things that happened in the movie. "Well, that's definitely spoiled Paris for me..." She grumbled before putting the empty popcorn container on the floor and stood up, pulling her jacket back on. "So, anything else you want to do?" She smiled softly at him.

"We could just drive around a bit," said Sherlock as he walked out of the cinema with her.

He walked her back to the car and said, "We could find a nice spot where we could be alone?"

She quirked an eyebrow at him.

"What do you have planned for when we're alone?" She laughed.

She opened her car door and got into the vehicle, pulling her seatbelt back on.

"By any chance is this car a Audi A7?" She asked.

He shrugged and got into the car, putting his seat belt on and started up his car.

"I just want to relax with you, to be honest," he said. "And yes, it is. Why?"

"It's a nice car is all," she smiled at him before placing a hand on his leg, running her finger tips over his knee.

Her touches were very soft, and quite sensual.

"We should go and find somewhere... Quiet, where we can be alone," she murmured.

"Yeah, we should," he said blushing a little at her touch.

He drove the car until he eventually managed to find an abandoned car lot. He drove into it and stopped the car under a shady spot.

"Want some music?" Sherlock asked Sally as he put the car in park.

"Depends," she purred before she leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

She guided herself over the central console of the car and sat in his lap, reaching for the keys to turn the engine off. Once that was done she wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"I guess not," he mumbled before pressing his lips to hers, cupping the side of her face with a hand.

He kissed her deeply and gently, tasting her sweet lips.

This kiss was definitely nothing like the slobber fest in the closet. She ran her fingers through his curls before slowly, and tentatively parting her lips for him. She slowly licked over Sherlock's lower lip, asking for entrance to make the kiss even deeper.

Sherlock continued kissing her, and at her invitation slid his tongue inside her mouth. He continued to taste her while holding her close to him. Her kisses were blissfully sweet and he loved them. What made it better was the fact that they were now his lips.

Sally welcomed his tongue into her mouth. She softly moved her own tongue over his in concentric circles. She eventually moved herself so that she was still sat on his lap but with her legs either side of his body and she was straddling his hips, she kept her lips in contact with his as she moved herself. She varied the pressure of her lips as their kiss went on, sometimes they were soft and other times they were pressing against his firmly.

Sherlock let his hands slide down to Sally's hips as he kept his lips in contact with hers. He shifted so Sally could sit comfortably while straddling his own hips and hooked his thumbs into the hem of her trousers. He drew back, giving her a questioning look, asking for permission to go further.

She nodded to him before moving to kiss his neck. She moved up so that she wasn't completely sat on him and he could get her jeans down to her knees. She moved her hands to rest over the hard muscle of his biceps to steady herself.

"Do you want to move this to the back seat?" She asked, whispering into his ear.

"Might be easier," he whispered back.

He moved to the back with Sally and positioned himself so he was on top of her. He tugged down her jeans to her knees and unzipped his own pants. He didn't enter her just yet, wanting to get her wet first. He slid his hand up her shirt, squeezing her breast and massaging it while it was still covered by her bra cup. He started kissing her neck as he pressed the bulge of his member against Sally's still covered clit. He slid his hand down from her breast and down to her panties, tugging them down and circling her clit with a finger.

She was pretty damn wet already, but he was only making her even more aroused. The setting that they were in also added to make her arousal even more evident. She was nearly as slick as a new born seal. She moved her hands down to his hips and pushed his boxers down so that she could free the beast. She looked down at his one eyed snake in shock, he was far more impressive than Larry's.

"Sherlock, do you have any condoms?" She asked him quietly.

Sherlock nodded. He wasn't sure if they would come to this or not, but he had gotten some just in in case. Sherlock reached over to his back which was on the floor between the front and back seats. He dug around until he found the condom foil and rolled the condom on.

"There," said Sherlock. "Are you ready?"

It was pretty obvious considering how wet Sally was already. Sherlock gave Sally a gentle kiss before pushing into her slowly, moving in and out at a steady pace.

She let out a happy sigh as he pushed into her. Stretching her out and filling her up. He felt great inside of her. She looked up at him with slightly parted lips and lust, and love, in her eyes. She was happy with him, happier than she was with La_ No. She shouldn't be thinking about him in the time where she felt something tender blossom in her heart. The tenderness there would need to be nurtured with time, and affection but they had all the time in the world. She moaned as Sherlock moved within her, feeling his pulsation erection in her most sensitive area. She loved his weight above her as their bodies caused then inside of the car to steam up slightly, blurring the view into the car from the outside. Sally's moans were quite quiet, mixed in with his. As she felt herself come closer her moans became desperate. She pressed a hand against the glass window and slid it down, moaning his name as her lower body tensed up around him then gradually relaxed. Moments after she did Sherlock came inside of the condom.

A few months passed in their relationship, they spent their time doing their usual lessons, cuddling, kissing, going on dates and having tender sex whenever they were both in the mood which wasn't very often but it was good enough for Sally and Sherlock.

Sherlock was driving back into London after a long road trip up to Scotland. Sally was in the passenger side, sound asleep. It was evening at this point and Sherlock was glad to be getting home. He was tired, but needed to stay awake so he could get himself and Sally back to the campus. They had stopped at a petrol station for the loo a short while ago, and were now entering the main streets of London.

Sherlock saw a car up ahead and it took a moment for him to realize it was going too fast. It was coming closer, so Sherlock tried to move out of the way. He swerved and the car slammed into his rear bumper. It shoved Sherlock's car towards a ditch and he desperately slammed his foot on the breaks. The breaks weren't working however, and when they went into the ditch, everything went black.

The front end of the car as completely ruined, the engine was steaming, or smoking, Sally couldn't tell which from her half delirious daze. She thought it was a dream but then she realized that she was in pain. Not a lot of pain, but enough pain for her to realise that she wasn't dreaming. She was wide awake, the car was in a ditch and her beloved was unconscious. Sally moved slowly so that she didn't injure herself any more, if she was badly injured and dialled 999.

Fifteen minutes later the fire and rescue services came with an ambulance for them. The fire fighters got them out of the car just in time as the engine over heated and was set ablaze. Sherlock was wheeled into the ambulance and Sally sat next to him, trying so hard not to cry. It was painful already trying to stay strong when the man she loved was lying unconscious in a critical condition.

It seemed like mere seconds had passed until they arrived in the hospital and Sherlock was wheeled on the gurney into resus. Sally was sent to the cubicles to have her injuries checked out, cleaned and bandaged up. Eventually Sally was notified that they were taking Sherlock into the ICU. Sally went to sit by his bedside.

Hours passed and when she saw his eyes flutter open, and his hand move in hers a spark of hope crossed her mind. Then she heard the three words she had never expected to hear from him and her heart sank, shattering with as the words hung in the air between them like fog.

"Who are you?"


End file.
